Toon Bachelor Season 1
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: A reality series parody of the Bachelor. One man named Jake Long. Twenty-five ladies looking for love. Who will Jake choose as his girlfriend to be? Co-written by JusSonic.
1. Meet the Ladies Part 1

_For those who don't know what this is, this is basically a rewrite of JusSonic and my fanfiction, known as Toon Bachelor, which is a reality series parody of 'The Bachelor'. Now, even though this story was originally in script format in JusSonic's section on Deviantart, since this was my idea, I thought 'Why not remake the story for Fanfiction, give it more story than script format? Well, I've done so, and here's my result!_

_By the way, if you're strictly following the story on Fanfiction, please do so and don't look at the Deviantart version, otherwise, you'll be spoiled. And for those who HAVE read the Deviantart version, do not spoil who the winner is!_

_One thing, lines and such will probably be changed in the story, BUT the original placements the characters went in… won't be. This is basically a parody series, so don't expect it to take this too lightly. With that, here's the prologue to the first episode…_

**TOON BACHELOR**

**EPISODE 1: MEET THE LADIES**

At a mansion, camera angles goes around a bit. Soon we go to the front as we see two familiar cops. One was a brown dog with a fedora. The other was a white rabbit with an insane smile. They were known as Sam and Max, the Freelance Police.

Sam smiled as he turned to the camera. "Oh, hello everyone...and ladies."

"We come in peace...as far as you dang people know!" Max said.

"Right…" Sam rolled his eyes. "Anyway, here is a show where romance and reality series combined, along with some cartoons to kick some butt."

"Like when Sybil wanting a date, except the whole head, monster, etc. thing." Max said, waving his hand and jiggling his fingers a bit.

"Right." Sam nodded. "Here, 25 ladies will compete for one bachelor and it ain't the fat head from 'Joe Millionaire'. Nope, this guy is one lucky bachelor."

"Too bad I ain't the bachelor. Those ladies cannot get enough of me!" Max chuckled.

Sam just rolled his eyes as he said, "Right, without further ado, let's get this place ready."

Just then a moleman in a suit appears. This was Harry Moleman as he gave a salute. "Okay, we got the mansion ready, the bachelor is ready and the ladies will be here any moment."

"Thanks, Harry." Sam said. "Now then, let's introduce our lovely bachelor!"

We then go to a camera shot of a smirking teenage boy with green-black hair, red shirt, short blue jeans, and blue shoes as he was seen smiling and skateboarding around.

_"This is Jake Long, he is an Asian boy living in New York City. He got green hair, muscles, and powers of a dragon."_

_"Literally! And he's looking for love!"_

We see Jake smiling as he was looking around.

_"Yo people, what up? The Am Drag is in the house, and he is so ready for those ladies!" Jake smirked as he laughed. "Yeah! I bet this is going to be awesome! This is probably my first time even attempting something like this… I'm here to find the perfect girl for me, myself and I… and I'll really do it… even if it's somebody I know, or someone I don't know."_

We now cut back to the main hall to see the hosts.

"Jake will be doing some investigating to see which one of the lovely ladies will win his affections. Will she be the one? Will he propose?" Sam asked.

"Will any of us give a hoot?" Max rolled his eyes. "Either way, let's meet the girls one by one."

With each shot, we see limos arriving as the women arrive, all anxious and ready. The hosts appear in front of the women as they smile.

Sam coughed a bit before saying, "Hey there, ladies and folks. Welcome to Toon Bachelor. In this game, it's about chances, romances and any other thing we may have left out. One of you will get the lucky guy, the rest of you get zip."

"But the rest I can keep to myself! Oh yeah!" Max laughed.

Sam could only glare at Max before turning to the ladies. "All right, in a few seconds, you will meet the lucky guy. Before we begin, let me tell you this: no one leave the mansion grounds without permission, weapons are prohibited, no cat fighting..."

Max groaned in disappointment as Sam finished, "And keep the language to a minimum."

Sam nodded as he turned to the curtain. "All right, will the lucky bachelor, please step forward?"

All the girls clapped as the American Dragon, known as Jake Long stepped up. Jake took a moment to examine all the girls. He smiled as he recognized a few… but he noticed a few girls he never met before.

Max then cleared his throat as he pulled out a list. "Now, we are going to call you girls individually, one by one, to introduce yourself to our lovely bachelor, Jake. If you already know him, good. If you don't, hey, try to make a good impression. Now then... let's start."

Sam nodded as he looked over the list and started calling the names.

**CONTESTANT 1: FELICIA HARDY**

**FRANCHISE: SPIDER MAN**

A platinum blonde woman with a blue jumpsuit named Felicia smiled as she went up to Jake and sat down. Jake whistled a bit as he examined her. "Yo, you look hot!"

Felicia smiled a bit as she said, "You don't look bad yourself. I'm Felicia Hardy, I'm what's known as an anti-hero."

"Hmmm... I think I've heard of you somewhere... you're the Black Cat, aren't you?" Jake asked.

"Some say I am..." Felicia smiled as she got up. "It was good talking to you."

Jake smiles as Sam and Max just watches Felicia take her seat. Max rolled her eyes, saying "Geez, what a flirt..."

**CONTESTANT 2: VIOLET BAUDELAIRE**

**FRANCHISE: SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE EVENTS**

A young black haired girl with a black ribbon on her head, and depressing black clothes named Violet Baudelaire nodded as she walked up to Jake and smiled nervously. "Umm... hey. I'm Violet, heiress to a fortune. Pleased to meet you."

Jake nodded. "Likewise. I'm Jake Long, only the coolest kid you saw."

Violet smiled a bit. "That's cool."

**CONTESTANT 3: STORM**

**FRANCHISE: X-MEN**

A white haired woman with a blue shirt with a midriff and blue shorts named Storm walked up to Jake as Jake looked a little surprised at first.

Storm smirked. "You looked surprised to see a mutant..."

Jake shrugged. "I've seen stranger..."

"I'm Storm. You?" Storm asked.

"They call me Jake Long!" Jake smiled.

Storm smiled. "Cool name."

**CONTESTANT 4: TRIXIE CARTER**

**FRANCHISE: AMERICAN DRAGON: JAKE LONG**

An African American girl with black pigtails, a blue shirt, and blue jeans walked up as she looked at the hosts. "Do I have to do this? We already know each other..."

"Lady, it's tradition. Just introduce yourself." Max frowned as he kicked Trixie up towards Jake.

Trixie shook her head, but nevertheless smiled as she went up to Jake. "Hi, I'm Trixie! You must be the infamous Jake Long!"

Jake smiled a bit as he said, "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Carter."

**CONTESTANT 5: MISTY WATERFLOWER**

**FRANCHISE: POKEMON**

An orange-haired girl with a yellow shirt and a red skirt named Misty smiled as she went up to Jake. "Uh, hi! My name is Misty, and I would be honored to be with you."

"Yo, you are meeting with Jake Long, here!" Jake smiled.

"Great pleasure!" Misty smiled as she shook hands with Jake.

**CONTESTANT 6: BETTY BARRETT**

**FRANCHISE: ATOMIC BETTY**

A red haired girl with a green shirt and a white skirt named Betty smiled as she went up to Jake. "Hey! My name is Betty!"

"Pleased to meet you! I'm Jake Long!" Jake smiled.

"Cool!" Betty smiled a bit.

**CONTESTANT 7: VANESSA DOOFENSHMIRTZ**

**FRANCHISE: PHINEAS AND FERB**

A brown haired girl with a black suit named Vanessa had a slight smirk on her face as she walked over to Jake. "Hey. It's good to see a good face like yours."

Jake smiled as he said, "I like your face too... I'm Jake Long."

"Vanessa... call me." Vanessa chuckled as she held up her hand as if to hold a phone.

**CONTESTANT 8: SANDY CHEEKS**

**FRANCHISE: SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS**

Jake's eyes widened for a moment (as did Max's eyes), but kept a straight face as a squirrel in a air suit named Sandy came up.

"Howdy! My name's Sandy! Honored to meet you, Mr. Long!" Sandy chuckled.

"Uh... pleasure's all mine?" Jake chuckled nervously.

Max frowned as he turned to Sam and whispered, "Who put her name in the list?"

"I don't know..." Sam whispered back.

**CONTESTANT 9: PRINCESS CLARA**

**FRANCHISE: DRAWN TOGETHER**

A red haired girl wearing a purple dress named Clara smiled as she walked over to Jake and curtseys. "Hello, fine gentleman. I am Princess Clara, and to whom am I speaking to?"

Jake just rolled his eyes a bit as he said, "Jake Long."

Clara, missing Jake's eye roll, just chuckled. "Pleasure to meet you."

**CONTESTANT 10: KIMIKO TOHOMIKO**

**FRANCHISE: XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN**

A young black haired girl with a Chinese outfit named Kimiko smiled as she walked up to Jake. "I see you have the same distinct features as me. Have relatives from China?"

Jake smiled a bit as he said, "You might say that... my name is Jake Long."

Kimiko bowed as she said, "Pleased to meet you. I'm Kimiko."

**CONTESTANT 11: SHARON SPITZ**

**FRANCHISE: BRACEFACE**

A blonde haired girl with a blue shirt, blue jean named Sharon smiled a bit as she walked up the stairs to Jake Long. As Sharon walked over, Jake immediately noticed that she had braces.

"Braces, huh?" Jake asked.

"Yeah..." Sharon sighed, hoping that this wouldn't be a disadvantage.

But to her surprise, Jake smiled. "I'm cool with braces, yo. In fact, metal sounds like a good thing for many."

"Thanks. Sharon Spitz, by the way." Sharon sighed in relief, glad that she wasn't losing so easily because of her braces.

"Jake Long." Jake smiled.

**CONTESTANT 12: SABRINA SPELLMAN**

**FRANCHISE: SABRINA: THE ANIMATED SERIES**

A blonde haired girl with pink clothing, a pink skirt, and pink shoes named Sabrina smiled as she ran up to greet Jake.

Sabrina smiled a little bit as she nervously said, "I heard from many that you happen to be a magical being, is that true?"

Jake shrugged a bit. "Who knows?"

"I'm Sabrina Spellman, and i think I can be worthy of you." Sabrina said, a little determined, yet nervous at the same time. Jake smiled as he shook Sabrina's hands.

**CONTESTANT 13: JENNY WAKEMAN**

**FRANCHISE: MY LIFE AS A TEENAGE ROBOT**

A blue robot named Jenny smiled as she walked up to Jake. "Hi there! I'm Jenny Wakeman! What's yours?"

"Jake Long, robot babe!" Jake smirked as the robot chuckled a bit.

**CONTESTANT 14: STARFIRE**

**FRANCHISE: TEEN TITANS**

A nervous red haired girl with a purple outfit named Starfire floated over to Jake as she said, "Please forgive me if something does not come out right..."

Jake noticed the nervousness of Starfire, but smiled, "Hey, yo, it's all right to be nervous."

Starfire had some doubt, but nevertheless, tried her best to introduce herself. "I am the Teen Titan they call Starfire."

"I am the Am Drag they call Jake Long." Jake said, trying his best to communicate to Starfire, which just left her confused.

**CONTESTANT 15: TOPAZ TROLLHOPPER**

**FRANCHISE: TROLLZ**

A teen blonde haired girl who had fashionable clothes and looked like a troll, named Topaz, giggled slightly as she went up to Jake.

"Uh, hi! I'm... Topaz." Topaz had to struggle for a bit.

"How do, Topaz? I'm Jake." Jake introduced himself.

Topaz giggled a bit as she said, "You have such a cute name."

As Topaz went to sit down with the other girls, Sam walked over to Jake as he asked, "So, what do you think so far?"

"I think they look good... they all look like they show promise..." Jake said.

"Well, we ain't done yet... we still have ten more to call. We'll be right back after the commercial break!" Max smiled as he pointed to the screen.

* * *

"And we're back!" Max smiled.

"What are you talking about? We didn't go anywhere. You just said 'We'll be right back', stood for three seconds, then said 'And we're back!'" Sam frowned.

"Just read the cards." Max frowned.

**CONTESTANT 16: CAITLIN COOKE**

**FRANCHISE: 6TEEN**

A blonde haired teen with pink clothe named Caitlin giggled as she walked up to Jake.

"I don't think I ever seen a boy more cuter than you! I'm Caitlin!" Caitlin introduced herself.

"And I'm Jake, pleased to meet you!" Jake smiled.

**CONTESTANT 17: LEELA**

**FRANCHISE: FUTURAMA**

A purple haired woman with one eye, a white shirt and black pants named Leela nodded as she went to Jake. "Hello, I'm Leela, don't ask about the eye."

Jake paused nervously as he said, "I won't."

**CONTESTANT 18: MARLENE**

**FRANCHISE: PENGUINS OF MADAGASCAR**

Jake and Max's eyes once again widen to see a brown furred otter named Marlene walk up.

"Hey, I know we may not end up with each other, but it's so great to meet you! I'm Marlene!" Marlene smiled a bit.

"Uh... Jake?" Jake said nervously.

Max frowned as he turned to Sam. "Okay, we are so firing our cast directors for lousy choices."

"Like I said, Max, they're joke entries." Sam whispered.

**CONTESTANT 19: KATARA**

**FRANCHISE: AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDER**

A brown haired girl with blue clothing named Katara smiled as she walked over to Jake. "Hello... my name is Katara... a Water-bender."

"And I'm Jake..." Jake paused as he looked at Katara. "You know, you sound like someone I know..."

Katara blinked in confusion. "I do?"

"Yeah... can't put my finger on it right now..." Jake paused.

Sam looked at the next named on the list… and his eyes widened. "WHAT THE CRAP?"

**CONTESTANT 20: ALICE**

**FRANCHISE: SUPERJAIL!**

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Max cried as he covered his eyes.

We see a widen eyed Jake looking at a woman with some hair on her face and ugly like body. This was Alice.

"Uh... hey?" Jake said nervously.

Unexpectedely, Alice spoke with a deep voice. "Hey... I'm Alice... I'm known for my work in Superjail... heard of the place?"

"Can't say I have..." Jake said nervously.

"Well, you better be careful..." Alice said as she walked over.

"Jesus Christ... what the..." Sam's eyes were still wide.

"Uh..." Max paused. "…anyway, let's get back on subject and get to the point where we introduce the last five ladies... hopefully they won't be as ugly as that-that-THING!"

**CONTESTANT 21: ROSE**

**FRANCHISE: AMERICAN DRAGON: JAKE LONG**

A blonde haired woman with a white shirt and pink pants named Rose smiled as she went up to Jake.

"Hi, Jake! Remember me?" Rose asked.

Jake smirked. "Of course I do, Rose... good luck in the competition!"

"Thanks Jake." Rose chuckled as she walked off.

Jake blinked as he looked over.

_"Say... is it me, or does Rose have the same voice as that Katara girl?" Jake paused to think. He then shrugged. "…must be my imagination."_

**CONTESTANT 22: LANOLIN SHEEP**

**FRANCHISE: GARFIELD AND FRIENDS**

Sam paused as he read the contestant named again. "Wait, Lanolin? The sheep?"

"Better idea... we shoot the living hell out of our casting director." Max whispered as a sheep with pink bows named Lanolin walked up to Jake and extended a hand.

"Yeah, yeah, Lanolin." Lanolin said, not really caring what happens to her.

"Uh, Jake." Jake nervously said as Lanolin growled (threateningly).

**CONTESTANT 23: ANGELICA PICKLES**

**FRANCHISE: ALL GROWN UP!**

A blonde haired girl with a purple and red shirt and a purple skirt named Angelica smiled as she walked over to Jake.

"Hello, Jakey..." Angelica smirked. "…well, you might as well take me, I know I'm going to win..."

"Yo, don't assume things too quickly." Jake frowned as everyone glared at Angelica.

**CONTESTANT 24: BLOSSOM UTONIUM**

**FRANCHISE: POWERPUFF GIRLS**

A red haired girl wearing a red bow and a red shirt with a black stripe on it named Blossom smiled as she flew over to Jake and shook hands. "Hi! My name is Blossom. I know this may be a challenge, but I hope to give it my best with you!"

"Good to hear, I'm sure." Jake smiled.

**CONTESTANT 25: BRIDGETTE**

**FRANCHISE: TOTAL DRAMA SERIES**

A blonde haired woman wearing a blue shirt and black sandels named Bridgette smiled as she walked over to Jake.

"Hey... my name is Bridgette." Bridgette chuckled.

"Yo... I'm Jake!" Jake smiled.

"Hope I don't disappoint." Bridgette giggled.

"Maybe you won't." Jake smiled.

Bridgette nodded as she walked over to the other seats. Sam and Max then walked over to Jake.

"Well, Jake... you just met all 25 of the women here. What do you think of them?" Max asked.

"Well... I think all of them have their own unique traits that maybe I can have by picking one of them..." Jake explained.

"Even that Alice girl?" Max said in disgust.

Jake paused. "Like I said, all of them are unique."

"Well, mustn't keep the girls waiting, I think they all want to get to know you better. But before we go about..." Sam then pushed a button on the wall as a glass dome appeared and surrounded Sam, Max and Jake as Sam said, "We'll need to explain something to you."

Everyone was watching the three talk in the dome as they all looked at each other in confusion. Vanessa blinked as she said, "What are they saying in there?"

Rose shrugged. "I can't hear a thing."

Inside the glass, Max knocked on it as he said, "Don't worry, the glass is soundproof, the girls can't hear us."

Sam nodded as he turned to Jake. "Listen... in just a while, one of our friends will be bringing in a 'First Impression' rose."

Jake nodded, following Sam's words.

"You are to give the rose to the one girl that really impresses you the most, really blows you away." Sam explained.

"By giving her that rose, she'll be safe tonight in the rose ceremony. That clear?" Max asked.

Jake nodded. "Loud and clear."

Max smiled. "Great! Get ready for the night of your life!"

Max then pushed the button as the glass dome disappeared around the three.

Sam smiled as he turned to the girls. "Well, girls... we're just going to leave you tonight with Jake here... feel free to party with him for tonight!"

"We'll have more things on the way!" Max smiled.

Sam smiled as he turned to Jake. "Have fun with the girls, Jake!"

Jake nodded as he turned to the twenty-five women. Jake just knew he was in for the night of his life with twenty-five women here.

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**

_And this is the first part of the first episode! How was it? Anyway, review away!_


	2. Meet the Ladies Part 2

It became a little fun around this mansion as the girls were having their fun with Jake, but at the same time, there were some other people who were talking amongst themselves as they were having fun.

"Oh yeah, who's ready to party!" Jake cheered as the girls screamed in excitement.

_"I have to give credit. Even though I may have my soft spot for evil once in a while, Jake certainly knows how to throw a good party." Vanessa said, smiling._

_"Hmph." Lanolin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, fine party and all, but I don't really care about getting the boy. I mean, LOOK AT ME, I'M A SHEEP! I don't know whose idea of a sick joke this was, but I will not take this."_

We later see Clara and Angelica talking in a corner as they chuckled.

"Well, for an Asian, he sure is cute." Clara smiled.

Angelica just rolled her eyes as she said, "Yeah, yeah, don't get comfortable."

_"These ladies are idiots and brats. I will win this game for sure." Angelica gave an evil smirk._

_"Being on a reality show myself, and having done something like this before, I'm hoping Jake gives me that rose. If he doesn't…" Clara growled. "I'm suing!"_

We later see Betty and Jenny talking as Betty looked up to the robot in curiousity. "So, Jenny, how did you sign up? I never would have thought robots would want to go out with humans."

"Well, I like to keep other options on, am I?" Jenny smiled.

_"I entered this mainly to see if I can win this." Jenny said. "As long as I can keep up my charm, I don't think I can lose."_

We see Jake watching from his chair, smiling a bit as he was examining all the girls.

_"You know, these girls are interesting broads. I would glad to be dating one of them, depending on which one would be interested in yours truly here." Jake smirked. "Now… depends on who gets the rose..."_

_"I want to make sure I can win this date." Betty smiled. "The reason I entered here was to see if I could, well, manage to win somebody."_

_"I am eager for some fun and dating." Starfire smiled as she looked around. "Although I may be what people may call a hero, there are other people around who may be heroes in their own way."_

Inside another room, Sabrina and Topaz were smiling and talking.

"No kidding? You're actually a witch from your world?" Topaz smiled.

"Yep." Sabrina said. "I could conjure up something to show you."

"No, that's all right." Topaz smiled. "It's just SO cool that I met an actual witch… who doesn't look like a witch, but is a mere mortal girl."

"Yeah, get that a lot." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, this is awesome." Topaz said in excitement.

Topaz then saw Jake in the corner of her eye as he smiled. Topaz chuckled as Sabrina smiled and waved.

"Good to see you girls enjoying yourselves." Jake smiled.

"Yeah!" Sabrina smiled. "It's just so fun, I don't think we've ever tried something like this before."

"So, you magical babes actually do magic, fight crime, and such?" Jake smiled.

"Oh, we have our ways, really." Topaz smiled.

_"Me, being from a magical world and an attraction for the boys, it wasn't all too surprising that Jake found me interesting." Topaz chuckled. "I'm glad to have met someone like Jake. I've heard the stories of his world, how he can turn into a dragon and such. Those stories were amazing. I bet the girls back home are cheering for me to get him!"_

_"Signing up for the show, I was a little nervous at first, considering that I had a bit of a crush on another boy back home." Sabrina said. "But I thought, maybe I can forget about him here if I can impress Jake. So far, Jake seems pretty interested in me."_

In another room somewhere, Storm, Starfire and Felicia Hardy were walking along, talking.

"So, let me see if am getting this right." Starfire asked as Jake walked around and listened to the stories. "You say you're a mutant from an academy with powers, and you're an anti-hero with a criminal record?"

"If that's how you want to sum us up…" Felicia shrugged.

"I have to say, your jobs are very interesting to listen to." Starfire smiled a bit.

_"Hmmm… Starfire is okay, but a little too goody-goody." Felicia rolled her eyes. "Basically, my job here is to see how far I can get… and to see if I can capture dragon boy's heart. You know, I heard he's into bad girls."_

With Jake, Jake was humming along as he was reading up on the manuel, to see how the game works. "Let's see...this says that I gotta go on a few dates, single, group or two on one...wait a minute… what the? Is that legal?"

Cut to Sam and Max watching this from the control room. Max was chuckling as Sam glared at Max. "Max, no."

"Aw, but I want to have some fun!" Max complained.

Sam just shook his head.

With the animals, Sandy, Lanolin and Marlene were talking.

"So, how much do you girls bet that we probably won't be making the next round?" Sandy asked.

"I'd say our chances are pretty slim." Marlene said.

"I agree with the otter. I have NO idea why we were even invited!" Lanolin said.

_"Yeah, I know that, as a zoo animal, it probably won't work out between me and Jake... but hey, hey, I'm cool. I'm cool with whatever decision Jake makes._" _Marlene shrugs._

"There's one thing I don't understand." Sandy paused.

"What's that?" Lanolin asked.

"Why THAT ugly thing is here." Sandy said, pointing over to Alice, who just glared and growled.

Lanolin just growled right back.

_"I mean, look at Alice. Have you ever seen someone so ugly? I mean, yeech." Sandy growled in disgust. Sandy then smiled as she said, "In Texas, I turn out to be well trained and tough... here's hoping Jake sees that in me."_

_"Yeah, I may be ugly on the outside, but I'm sweet on the inside... maybe if you would like to give me a chance, I'd be happy to oblige._" _Alice said in her deep voice. "Then again, there's always that age difference…"_

Inside the arcade, Bridgette, Sharon and Violet were sitting amongst themselves.

"So, Bridgette, why are you on this show?" Sharon asked. "I thought you had something with Geoff?"

"Well…" Bridgette shrugged. "I want to keep my options open. Plus, I want to see if I can do good on another reality show not run by Chris."

_"Sorry, Geoff. You're a sweetie and all, but I feel like maybe I should keep my options open … just in case." Bridgette said nervously._

_"I was a bit nervous and terrified that I may not impress Jake, but he seems cool with me." Sharon said as she smiled a bit. "I feel pretty good about that."_

"What up, girls?" Jake said, coming over to Bridgette, Sharon and Violet. "Feeling left out of the action?"

"You might say that." Violet sighed.

"Yeah, don't get me wrong. The party's good and all, but sometimes, it's like we're outcasts here." Sharon said.

"Oh, you never know, girls. Maybe you could possibly have a chance." Jake smiled.

"You think so?" Bridgette asked.

"Cross your fingers and hope for it." Jake smiled as Violet blushed a bit.

_"Hanging out with some of the girls, it was a good party... and I talked with Jake some... I was thinking that maybe we are connecting... just maybe." Violet said, looking up._

Later, Jake was walking around as he saw Misty, Blossom and Leela talking. Jake smiled as he walked over to the group. "Yo, girls, what up?"

"Hi, Jake!" Blossom waved. "We were just talking about you!"

"Yeah!" Misty nodded. "We were wondering if you were really all that good at what you do, you know being the American Dragon and all that."

"Oh, well…" Jake chuckled. "Maybe so, maybe no."

"Well…" Leela shrugged. "We heard you were pretty good."

"Oh, girls, I'm embarrassed. Really." Jake laughed.

_"Being a good superpowered girl, I'm a natural at saving the world, like Jake is... hopefully, he sees that good in me..."_ _Blossom said._

_"I think me and Jake are really making good friends... but I don't think we're in the personal level just yet…" Leela said, frowning a bit._

_"So far, I think Jake must really be impressed. I'm hoping for something good to come along, but then again, I noticed that Jake has his eye on others…" Misty paused to think. "Well, here's hoping I may get this."_

Nearby, Jake went over to talk to Starfire and Felicia. "So, girls, being heroes in your way, you think you have what it takes to save our world?"

"Yes, quite." Starfire nodded.

"Of course." Felicia smiled.

_"Oh my gosh, talking with Jake is, as some Earth people might say, pretty good, yet very nervewracking." Starfire blushed a bit. "Jake seems to have an eye on me… I'm hoping I win this for sure."_

_"Hmmm…" Felicia smirked a bit. "I'm not sure if it was me, but I couldn't help but notice a little gleam in Jake's eye. Maybe, JUST maybe… I could get Jake yet."_

Inside another room, Vanessa was in one room, having a little drink, as she looked over to see Trixie and Rose talking. Vanessa just rolled her eyes as it was no doubt about Jake. Vanessa just continued drinking as Trixie talked.

"Say, Rose, why do you think we signed up for this?" Trixie asked. "I mean, I think it would be obvious that Jake might pick you!"

"Maybe…" Rose said as she looked at Trixie. "Actually, maybe he has an eye on you."

_"True, I may be Jake's canon love interest… but maybe Jake is just not interested in me as he was on the actual show we were on." Rose said. "But I will respect Jake's decision, either way."_

_"I have my doubts." Trixie said as she sighed._

_"So…" Vanessa shook her head. "Those two may be from Jake's world… but in my own way, I bet I could have Jake to myself… not that I'd do it, but I would."_

As Trixie and Rose left, Vanessa just sipped her drink as Jake came up. Vanessa looked up at Jake as he said, "Crowded party?"

"You might say that." Vanessa said as Jake sat next to her.

"I don't know if you've been told this, but you got a good smirk." Jake said.

Vanessa turned to Jake and smiled. "You really think so?"

"No doubt about it." Jake smiled.

Vanessa paused as she asked, "So, your friends, Trixie, Rose, you think you would choose them?"

"Well…" Jake paused to think. "It depends on what the OTHERS do to impress me. So far, there are some good girls out there impressing me."

"Interesting." Vanessa smiled a bit.

"Yeah." Jake nodded.

_"Talking with people like Vanessa, it makes me feel like I'm having a good time." Jake smiled. "But in this time, all the girls are fair game. You never know who I could pick."_

Later, we see Storm talking to Caitlin and Kimiko. "So, girls, do you have a good opinion on Jake so far?"

"Yeah, he's dreamy!" Caitlin sighed.

"No doubt about it." Kimiko nodded.

_"I mean, Jake has a big heart… but does he have what it takes to win me?" Kimiko asked. "Well, being of Chinese descent, it's not surprising that I'm making good chemistry with Jake. I really hope he chooses me._

_"I have to make due with talking to most people, wondering what their opinion on the boy is." Storm said. "Just because I may be a little older, doesn't mean I'm looking, right?"_

_"I do mean it. He is VERY dreamy." Caitlin sighed. "I will admit, I was very nervous about meeting the boy, but he's not too bad of a guy! Jake sounds really, really cool!"_

Meanwhile, with Jake, he was talking with Katara as he watched Katara waterbend. Jake smiled. "So, waterbending is pretty natural for you back in your world?"

Katara nodded. "It not only helps with fighting evil tyrants or produce dangerous tidal waves…" Katara then put the water in a glass and sipped it. "It also makes a good purification tactic to clean the water."

_"I'm glad to see that Jake is talking to me, somewhat." Katara said. "I'm really hoping this would be a good moment, one of the best moments."_

As Katara sipped her water, Sabrina and Topaz walked past the two, Sabrina smiling as she said, "I have to admit, Katara, I'm pretty impressed."

"Thanks." Katara smiled.

_"I may have magic on my side, and I know I should be used to this, but I will admit that I'm impressed with just about anything that some of the other girls might pull." Sabrina smiled._

_"Wow… is that what humans can really do?" Topaz said in shock. "Being a little teenage troll, I am just SO interested in what they can do."_

Jake smiled as he kept looking around at all the girls, some that were talking, some that were in the corner, alone, and ones that were really not all that caring about whether they impressed Jake or not. Jake then quickly looked around as he smirked, making his decision.

_"In order to figure out which of these guys I would want to keep after the first elimination, I have to do this thing right, dawg. So I decided to go from the whatnot to the coolest. After a while of speaking, I decided on one girl..."_ _Jake smirked as he held up the rose that Max gave him a little earlier._

As everyone was talking excitedly, Jake was slowly walking up to Starfire and Felicia Hardy as they turned to see Jake. Jake smiled as he asked, "Yo, Felicia Hardy, may I see you, please?"

Felicia looked a little surprised, but nodded. "Sure."

"Follow me." Jake said as Felicia followed him.

Starfire could only stare in confusion as the two walked in the other room.

_"Well, it seems that Felicia had been chosen for something special by Jake…" Starfire said. "Maybe it is because I am new to this, but I cannot help but wonder what Jake would want with Felicia."_

Inside the bedroom, Jake turned to Felicia as he smiled, about to give his speech. "Out of all the girls that were in the room, you seemed to have impressed me. I don't think we've spoken that much."

"I know." Felicia smirked a little bit.

"Well, I think that out of the 25 out here, you made a good impression the most... and I was wondering …" Jake paused as he held up the rose in front of Felicia, making her gasp. "…if you would like to accept this rose."

Felicia then smiled in excitement as she took the rose and kissed Jake on the cheek. "Of course I will! Thank you so much!

"I hope that it makes you special." Jake smiled.

"Oh, it does, it does…" Felicia smiled.

_"I was shocked that I got the First-Impression Rose. It makes me feel comfortable that Jake looks like he trusts me the most out of all of them." Felicia smiled. "It shows that me and him... we may have some good chemistry going on..."_

Outside the room, most of the people were shocked to see Jake and Felicia coming out, Felicia holding a rose in her hand.

Caitlin groaned as she said, "Oh man, Jake must have given out the First Impression Rose..."

"What gives you that idea?" Sabrina asked. "Don't answer that."

Vanessa, from her seat, looked up as she had a little drink. "Well, this could be interesting…"

_"I was really hoping that I'd get the First Impression Rose." Sabrina sighed. "But oh well... hopefully he'll be impressed with me that I may have a chance in his spot."_

"_I was a bit disappointed that I didn't get the First Impression Rose... then again, me and Jake have been with each other for a while, so it's no surprise that he picked someone who's fresh._" _Rose smiled as she shrugged._

_"Yeah, I wasn't trying with him... I knew I'd be first one out anyway..." Lanolin shrugged. "But hey, you never know."_

_"Having known Jake for a bit, I think I really impressed him... not enough for the First Impression Rose, which he gave to Felicia, but nevertheless, it was good for me... I hope to make next round._" _Misty had her fingers crossed._

_"Hey, I'm cool if Jake's cool with me for a girlfriend... but he may choose someone else... I don't know, we'll have to see."_ _Trixie said._

_"When I saw Felicia with the First Impression Rose, I was a little hurt about it." Sharon sighed. "But then I thought, hopefully, I was close. It may depend on the Rose Ceremony, I'm not sure."_

_"Hmmm… depending on Jake's talking, I would say that I might have a chance to go with Jake." Vanessa said. "Of course, that's just a theory."_

_"O…M…G… this could be close…" Topaz said nervously. "Very… close."_

_"Yeah… I may not have the first Impression rose, but I'm sure it probably doesn't mean anything." Bridgette smiled. "I mean, Jake seemed to be pretty interested. I just wonder if I can do this."_

_"I may have lost a chance at this first Impression rose, but the battle for love must trudge on." Starfire said. "I hope I got that right…"_

As Jake and the girls were talking excitedly, Sam and Max came in as everyone turned.

"So… how's the whole party going, everybody?" Max asked.

"It was great!" Misty smiled.

"Very pleasurable." Starfire said.

"Meh." Lanolin just rolled her eyes.

"It's okay, I suppose." Alice shrugged.

Some of the others gave out their opinions as best as they could (except for Vanessa, Violet and Sharon, who were just watching.).

Sam smiled as he looked around. "All right... gals and Jake, we may have to cut the party short... it's time for our first Rose Ceremony. Jake, we want you to give your epiphany to the girls, then, if you will follow us."

Jake nodded as he stood up and faced the others. "You girls... were such great gals to be with... some I knew... and some I didn't. This is going to be the part I dread the most... I'll see you in a few minutes."

The girls watched as Jake followed Sam and Max. All twenty-five turned (well, not Felicia, since she had a good idea she was safe.)

_"I realize that after meeting 25 great girls, I realize that I'll have to say good-bye to a few of them. Well, it's been a good experience."_ _Jake sighed. "But who to choose to stay…"_

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**

___And that's the second part of the first episode! Coming up… the rose ceremony! Who do you bet is going to go home? Will your favorite go home? Find out in the next chapter! Anyway, review away!_


	3. Meet the Ladies Part 3

Later on, in a big room, Sam and Max were facing the 25 girls as Max puts down 14 roses on a silver plate on a table.

"Good evening, ladies..." Sam waved.

"Beautiful AND ugly..." Max said as some of the ugly girls frowned.

"Good evening." All the women said.

"Welcome to your first Rose Ceremony. It's been a wild night for all of you, I know." Max smiled as he looked around.

"Felicia Hardy?" Sam called as Felicia went up to the hosts. "Since you have the First Impression Rose, congratulations, you made the next round, so you have nothing to worry about."

Felicia smiled as she got up and walked towards one of the fifteen chairs that were set up. Felicia then sat down to watch the rest of the Rose Ceremony.

"For the rest of you... just 14 roses left. Only ten of you will be going home tonight." Max instructed.

Some people blinked in surprise, but nodded.

"We wish you the best... here's our Toon Bachelor." Sam said as the girls looked up in nervousness.

Jake then came out as he turned and faced the girls. "Girls... I can't thank you enough. I feel privileged to be in this position and humbled for the fact that there are 25 impressive individuals. It wasn't easy making some choices, but I think I'm satisfied with the choices I made. If any of you are offended with the choices I made, then I'm sorry, but it's my choice."

As soon as Jake finished his speech, he picked up the first rose. The girls looked nervously as Jake said the first name.

"...Misty?"

Misty sighed in relief as she went up to Jake.

Jake smiled as he asked, "Misty, will you accept this rose?"

"Yeah. Thanks." Misty smiled as she took the rose and kissed Jake on the cheek.

As Misty took her seat, Jake took out another rose and said the next name.

"...Topaz?"

Topaz gasped in excitement as she walked up to Jake, smiling.

Jake asked, "Topaz, will you accept this rose?"

"Sure!" Topaz smiled as she took the rose and kissed Jake on the cheek. Topaz then joined Felicia and Misty as Jake took the next rose.

"...Starfire?"

Starfire's eyes lit up as she floated over to Jake.

"Starfire, will you accept this rose?" Jake asked.

"Of course." Starfire smiled as she took the rose and kissed Jake on the cheek. "Thank you."

Starfire then joined Felicia, Misty and Topaz as Jake took the next rose and looked around.

"...Caitlin?"

Caitlin smiled as she walked over to Jake.

Jake smiled as he looked over Caitlin's pink shirt and blue jeans. "Nice outfit."

Caitlin blushed a bit as Jake held up the rose. "Caitlin, will you accept this rose?"

"Of course! Thanks!" Caitlin smiled as she took the rose and kissed Jake on the cheek.

Caitlin then went to join the others as Jake got the next rose out.

"...Sabrina?"

Sabrina smiled and sighed in relief as she walked over to Jake.

"Sabrina, will you accept this rose?" Jake asked.

"Yes, of course!" Sabrina said as she took the rose and kissed Jake on the cheek. "Thank you."

As Sabrina joined the group, Jake got the next rose.

"...Bridgette?"

Bridgette was surprised, but then smiled a bit as she went up to Jake.

"Bridgette, will you accept this rose?" Jake asked.

"I will, thank you." Bridgette said as she took the rose and kissed Jake on the cheek.

Bridgette went to join the others as Jake took the next rose and looked over the crowd.

"...Kimiko?"

Kimiko nodded as she went up to Jake.

Jake smiled at Kimiko as he asked, "Kimiko, will you accept this rose?"

"I'd love to!" Kimiko giggled as she took the rose and kissed Jake on the cheek.

Jake paused as he took the next rose, Kimiko going over to join the others.

"...Violet?"

Violet was a bit shocked, but smiled as she walked over.

"Violet, will you accept this rose?" Jake asked.

"Of course. Thank you." Violet said as she took the rose and kissed Jake on the cheek, then went to join the others with their roses in hand.

Jake took the next rose and thoroughly examined who was left.

"...Vanessa?"

Vanessa looked up and smirked a bit as she walked over to Jake.

"Vanessa, will you accept this rose?" Jake asked, offering her the rose.

"Sure." Vanessa nodded as she took the rose and kissed Jake on the cheek, then went to join the others.

Jake paused as he took the next rose and looked around.

"...Trixie?"

Trixie looked up excitedly as she stepped off the steps and went over to Jake.

"Yo, Trixie, will you accept this rose?" Jake asked.

Trixie smiled as she kissed Jake on the cheek and took the rose. "Yes, I will! Thank you."

Jake then pulled out the next rose as Trixie joined the others.

"...Katara?"

Katara looked up and smiled as she went over to Jake.

"Katara, will you accept this rose?" Jake asked.

"You had me a bit surprised, but yes, I will. Thanks." Katara said as she took the rose and kissed Jake on the cheek, then went to join the others.

Jake nodded as he pulled out the next rose.

"...Rose?"

Rose smiled a bit as she went up to Jake.

"Rose, will you accept this rose?" Jake asked.

Rose could only nod as she kissed Jake on the cheek, take the rose, and joined the others.

Jake nodded as he took out the next rose and looked around.

"...Betty?"

Betty then got up and went over to Jake.

"...Betty, will you accept this rose?"

Betty smiled as she took the rose. "Yes... thanks."

Betty then kissed Jake on the cheek as she went towards the others.

Jake then looked over on the plate to see one rose left as Sam and Max walked out for a moment.

"Ladies... Jake... there's only one rose left..." Max said.

Sam nodded. "Whenever you're ready, Jake..."

Jake nodded as he took the final rose. The remaining girls, Storm, Sandy, Clara, Sharon, Jenny, Leela, Marlene, Alice, Lanolin, Angelica and Blossom looked nervously (some nervous, some not caring) as Jake announced the final name.

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**

_____Who's going to be the last person to make the next episode? Take your bets! Anyway, read and review!_


	4. Meet the Ladies Part 4

Jake took the last rose as he examined the crowd.

Storm was a little nervous, but she bowed her head in hope.

Sandy was tapping her foot impatiently and looking at her watch.

Clara was giving a bit of a death glare.

Sharon was looking down, not showing her tears, but at the same time, crossing her fingers in hope.

Jenny was smiling a bit as she was eager to see who would get this last rose.

Leela was looking at her watch.

Marlene seemed to look up in the ceiling, not really caring on what goes on at this point.

Alice was shown to be a little calm.

Lanolin was just seen rolling her eyes.

Angelica was giving a confidents smirk.

Blossom was sitting down patiently as she looked up at the ceiling.

Jake looked over the crowd and nodded as he said the last name.

"...Sharon?"

Sharon gasped in surprise as some of the girls stared in shock at the choice, while some nodded, knowing that Jake wouldn't choose one of them. Sharon smiled as she came up.

"Sharon, will you accept this rose?" Jake asked, offering the rose.

Sharon smiled as she took the rose. "Yes, of course! Thanks!"

As Sharon kissed Jake on the cheek and went to join the other 14 safe girls, Sam and Max then walked up to Jake and turned to the 10 girls that weren't chosen.

"For the girls who did not receive a rose tonight..." Sam started.

"Namely; Storm, Sandy, Clara, Jenny, Leela, Marlene, Alice, Lanolin, Angelica and Blossom..." Max gave out the list.

"I am sorry to say that you ten are out of the competition. Say your good byes to Jake and the friends that you have made, go make your last confessionals, and evacuate ASAP." Sam said.

The eliminated girls nodded as they went over to Jake and said their good-byes. Storm, Jenny and Blossom nodded in understandment, Alice, Sandy, Marlene and Leela looked at each other and nodded as Angelica and Clara just frowned. Lanolin, not really caring about what goes on, just got up and left. As soon as the girls said good-bye to the others, they got up and left.

_"It was tough saying good-bye to ten lovely girls, but the fifteen that I picked... I believed they were the right fifteen that made me feel lucky." Jake said. "I think I just have more of a connection with these fifteen more than the others..."_

As the ten girls left to make their last confessionals, the fifteen girls that were chosen went to join Jake as Sam and Max poured some drinks.

Max smiled as he looked around. "Congratulations to the fifteen of you, namely, Felicia, Violet, Trixie, Misty, Betty, Vanessa, Kimiko, Sharon, Sabrina, Starfire, Topaz, Caitlin, Katara, Rose and Bridgette, for making the next round..."

Sam smiled as he passed the drinks around. "After a quick toast for the next round... you girls better turn in for the night, because tomorrow, we are going to be starting the dating sequences..."

"But for now... raise your glasses, girls... and Jake." Max smiled as everyone raised their glasses. "Cheers."

Sam, Max, Jake and the girls then clinked their glasses together and drank as the episode ended.

**_END OF EPISODE 1_**

**CONFESSIONALS-**

_"I was shocked that I wasn't chosen, but oh well... better them than me, I suppose." Storm shrugged. "Even though it sucks to be rejected on the first night, I think I made a good impression... not a bad one... but not a good one either. I wish the other girls the best of luck."_

Sandy sat down as she said, "I respect Jake's choices on why he chose the girls he chose... besides... I don't think me and him would work out... we're a different species, if you know what I mean..."

Lanolin was just rolling her eyes as she sat down. "I didn't want to be with him anyways... I don't think I'm quite ready for the dating world yet... and it's not because of my big mouth!"

"Like I said, I'm cool with the decisions Jake made... at least it's all out of the system now." Marlene sighed in relief. "I wish all fifteen of you that survived this round... good luck!"

Alice just shrugged as she said, "So I wasn't chosen... not too worried. I have a daily job anyway... speaking of which, I wonder what the Warden is cooking up in Superjail now..."

"A bit disappointing, but hey, I can see the reasons why Jake chose the fifteen girls he chose... and I wish them with luck..." Blossom smiled and waved.

Clara growled as she ranted. "How could they do this to me! I am going to s-" Clara had to stop as her eyes widened. A sound of a gun clinking was heard in the background as Clara gulped nervously. "Uh, I mean... I respect the choices Jake made... I wish those witches luck, I guess..."

_"Oh well, it didn't look like it would work out between me and Jake anyway." Leela shrugged. "It was expected, though. At least I can get back to my job..."_

Jenny was still a little shocked as she sat down. "It was a bit shocking for me that I wasn't amongst the girls that Jake chose, but I can see why... well, Jake, I hope you choose the right girl!"

Angelica sighed as she sat down. "I see no reason that Jake wouldn't choose me. In my opinion, I'M the winner. Well, I hope you find a good girl, Jake."

_NEXT TIME ON TOON BACHELOR…_

*It's time for two group dates as Jake takes one group for modeling and the other for gambling.

*Two roses come into play on each group date, but which two lucky people will get them?

*Another elimination round.

_And that's the first episode! How was it? Next episode is where the story of some characters start to pick up. Anyway, read and review away!_


End file.
